pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GrouchMan
Categories and sorting Hi! I see you've been modifying pages to add sorting, thanks! Just to let you know that if you add DEFAULTSORT to the page it will use that definition for sorting in all the listed categories. For instance, check out Brad Bird. That way you don't need to remember to do the Last Name, First Name when you add a new category. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 17:56, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, no need to be sorry! It looked like you weren't aware of that so I wanted to let you know before you edited every page! :) --Jeff (talk) 19:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Buzz Lightyear page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scarecroe (Talk) 21:33, June 4, 2009 Direction Hello. I just want to say that I would not mind if you are making links direct to proper articles instead of redirecting. Thanks for your contributions. Thank you!! My pleasure!! Making links direct to proper articles instead of redirecting is my specialty! -- GrouchMan 21:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Actors category Hi! There's no reason to have the Actor category for people already in an Actor sub-category. The Actor category is more of a super-category. Can you please remove it from any pages you've recently added it to? Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 18:45, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Riley Andersen Nice job with the "Riley Andersen cleanup links. However, just to let you know, we DO NOT position galleries or their captions in the center on this site, unlike on the Disney Wiki site. GrayWolf2 (talk) 21:19, June 24, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf Re: Why Not Because it's not a custom here to arrange galleries like that in such a manner as the admins on this site want to keep things as simple as possible. Also, creating and adding new categories to wiki articles other than by the admins on this site is prohibited for the same exact reason. GrayWolf2 (talk) 21:26, June 24, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Deleting Message on talk page Because it clutters up my page, and when the messages that people send me have been resolved, I don't want them to remain on my talk page forever. It's prohibited to delete messages on other people's talk pages, especially the admins' talk pages (I found that out the hard way), but it's not against the wiki rules to delete messages you don't want anymore on your own talk page. GrayWolf2 (talk) 21:45, June 24, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Find out the Hard Way I mean I deleted some messages I left myself on a couple of the admins' talk pages, not needing them up there anymore, and they told me that it was prohibited to do so and I almost got blocked from the site. GrayWolf2 (talk) 21:52, June 24, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Recent Edits Hey GrouchMan, thanks for all your recent edits, it helps clean things up and makes them more consistent. I like your thoroughness! But there's probably a few edits that weren't necessary. It's probably not good etiquette to update people's profile or even talk pages, especially when the edit is something like changing the Pixar redirect link to Pixar Animation Studios. The original link still works, so the only benefit is that it saves a call to the redirect. On the main pages that's good, but on people's profile, talk or blog posts it's not necessary. One of the things with the talk page is that it shows conversations, and there are times when we don't want to lose the context of what was being discussed at that time. Also, the talk pages aren't critical to navigating around the wiki - changing Riley Anderson to Andersen on a main article is good in case we ever delete the Anderson page, but again, on a talk page it's not a big deal, and again, it maintains that historical context. Thanks! Also, I see you left a message on my talk page, what's up? --Jeff (talk) 18:12, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Toy Story Toons Actors We don't need a category like the one you created above because we already have a "Shorts Actors" category. I know because I've spoken with admins Dvcnut and Gray Catbird about a similar related topic and they said that they are trying to limit the number of categories included on this wiki site, and thus "Shorts Actors" would cover "Toy Story Toons Actors". Hope you understand what I mean by this. GrayWolf2 (talk) 22:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2